Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: It has been 15 and a half years since everyone has been together. Now invitations have gone out from the Isle of the Winds to all the King's, Queen's, Prince's, Princesses, Lady's and Lords and their children. What is going on? Is this a simple family reunion or is it something more? Do they need help? What are the people on the Isle of the Winds hiding? Where is their King?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to David Eddings**

* * *

**Introduction**

It has been 15 and a half years since everyone has been together. Now invitations have gone out from the Isle of the Winds to all the King's, Queen's, Prince's, Princesses, Lady's and Lords and their children old friends come back. What is going on? Is this a simple family reunion or is it something more? Do they need help? What are the people on the Isle of the Winds hiding? Where is their King?

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you like this hopefully the prologue will be up in a month. I am hoping. Now I have changed things about the books. Just look out for them and if you have any questions please feel free to ask. **

**This follows the Belgariad and the Malloreon.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August or the beginning of September. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

1. Second Chance at Life  
2. Volturi Queen

3. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
4. New Life, New Pack  
5. Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
6. Different Life  
7. New Life  
8. Emmett's Revenge?  
9. My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
10. Sun Rise  
11. Alive  
12. True Mate  
13. Harry's Army  
14. Bella's Secrets  
15. Everything Changes  
16. Secret Life  
17. A Long Wait  
18. Secrets  
19. Together Again  
20. Into the Future  
21. Time Turner  
22. Bringing them Home  
23. One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait my mum has been very sick she has 4 clots in parts of her body and has been in hospital she I have been busy looking after her. Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for:)**

**On another note: Happy 21st Birthday to me!**

* * *

**Chapter .1. **

* * *

_**Isle of the Winds: Riva**_

* * *

Beldaran High Princess of Riva was in a mood. Her brother had called a meeting to do what they are going to do about their father and mother and their lack of response from the other Kings and Queens. She made her way to the council room where her brother Geran Prince Regent of Riva was waiting for her with Kail the Rivan Warder and his brothers Verdin and Brin and with Belzedar, Belsambar and Belmakor.

Some might think Belzeldar, Belsambar and Belmakor were dead but a year ago they suddenly turned up at Riva. They didn't know how they came there but they were. King Belgarion didn't trust them at first but when he presented them to the Orb the Orb glowed blue signalling that they were who they say they were and that they could trust them. So Belgarion offend them a place on his council. It had all gone well unto 6 months ago. Belgarion was attacked and severally injured and he still hadn't woken up and Queen Ce'Nedra hardly left his side so Geran was crowned Prince Regent because he was the eldest at 19 years of age.

Geran was also married 3 years ago to a Cherek woman named Islana it was love at first sight. They now have two children together and one more on the way.

Beldaran and Geran were not the only children of Belgarion and Ce'Nedra of Riva there was 22 of them all together. Ce'Nedra is very fertile. Their youngest child was 2 years old the same age of Geran's eldest. Beldaran's younger sister Ce'Vanne was looking after her younger siblings. Because their mother and father were unable too.

When Beldaran meet Belsambar it was also love at first sight. They started spending most of their time together. They had been dating for 5 months when Belsambar asked Belgarion for the hand in marriage to his daughter. Belgarion looked at the Sorcerer and could tell he really loved his daughter so he had said yes. But then the attack happened and everything had been put on hold.

Beldaran was broken out of her thoughts by the guards opening the door to the council room. Everyone was waiting for her.

"Nice of you to join us Beldaran", her brother said

"I came as fast as I can. I have been very busy", Beldaran says taking a seat beside her betrothed

Belsambar kissed her cheek.

"I have missed you", he says

"We haven't been apart long", Beldaran says

"I know. But I have still missed you", Belsambar says

"Alright let's get down to business. We know why we are all here. We need to get messages to everyone dad knows. This has to happen. We need help. So I say let's write letters and say we need them all here by Erastide and that it is very urgent they come", Geran says

"What about Ancient Belgarath and Lady Polgara we haven't seen them in 15 years", Kail says

"We will send messages to them to along with Ancient Beldin and his wife Vella, Ancient Beltira and Ancient Belkira. And for the others we will invite their children and Queens to come with them. Kail I want more men posted in the Citadel to make sure everyone is safe. We still haven't caught the attack who attacked dad. And we had some attempts on us. They could try again with the others here. I am hoping they will help", Geran says

"Who else do we send letters too?" Belmakor asks

"King Anheg and Queen Islena of Cherek", Kail says

"King Cho-Hag and Queen Silar or Algaria", Brin says

"King Fulach and Queen Layla of Sendaria", Geran says

"King Korodullin and Queen Mayaserana of Arendia", Beldaran says

"Emperor Ran Bourne XXIV of Tornedra", Verdin says

"King Kheva and Queen Polkana of Drasnia and their children", Geran says

"Queen Xantha of the Dryads", Beldaran

"Emperor Zakath and Empress Cyradis of the Mallorean Empire and their children", Verdin says

"King Urgit and Queen Prala of Cthol Murgos and their children", Beldaran says

"Lord Oskatat and Queen Mother Tamazin of Cthol Murgos", Geran says

"King Relg and Queen Taiba of Maragor and their children", Brin says

"The Groim from Ulgoland", Verdin says

"The Queen Mother Polenn of Drasnia", Kail says

"Lord Barak and Lady Merel of Cherek", Geran says

"Unrak and Milan of Cherek and their children", Verdin says

"Prince Kheldar and Lady Liselle of Drasnia and their children", Brin says

"Princess Xera of the Dryads and her children", Beldaran says

"Prince Hettar and Lady Adara of Algaria and their children", Kail says

"Yarblek and Teal of Gar Og Nadrak and their children", Brin says

"Lord Sadi and Lady Sally of Nyissa and their Children", Verdin says

"Lord Lelldorin and Lady Ariana of Arendia and their children", Geran says

"Sir Mandorallen and Lady Nerina of Arendia and their children", Brin says

"Rundorig and Zubrette and their children", Kail says

"That's a lot of people", Belzeldar says, "And most of them want to kill me"

"You will have to stay hidden till we tell you to come out", Geran says

"We will explain everything to them. And hopefully they won't want to kill you anymore", Beldaran says

"Thanks. I will stay hidden to you sort this out", Belzeldar says

"I think it is best we don't tell them about father until they all arrive. Otherwise we are just going to keep repeating ourselves", Beldaran says

"That will work. Only if we make the Royal Apartments off limits to them and post guards to make sure them don't come in", Kail says

"Do it then. Kail you write the letters asking them to come to Riva by Erastide and pick reliable messengers to take them. Make sure you sign them with your seal", Geran says, "We will tell them that I am Prince Regent when they come here"

"I will get right on the your Royal Highness", Kail says

"Now that is done I have some other stuff to do", Beldaran says

"I will come with you", Belsambar says

Now that was done all they had to do was wait and hope they come…

* * *

_**Cherek: Val Alorn**_

* * *

King Anheg of Cherek was sitting on his throne with his Queen Islena listening to the whining of the Tornedra ambassador. That's when a Rivan walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your Majesty's but I have a message from Riva for you, Lord Barak and Lady Merel and Unrak and Milan", the Rivan says

"Will let me have it. You can go now Valgon", Anheg says dismissing the Tornedra ambassador

"Before I give you the letter can you send for Lord Barak, Lady Merel, Unrak and Lady Milan?" the Rivan says

"Of course. You're in luck they are both here", Anheg says motioning for a guard to go and get Barak and Merel

Ten minutes later Barak and Merel enter the throne room with Unrak and Milan.

"What's going on?" Barak asks

"This man has a message for us from Riva and he said we all need to hear it", Anheg says

"Here you go your Majesty", the Rivan says handing him the letter

_King Anheg of Cherek, Queen Islena of Cherek, Lord Barak_ _Earl of Trellheim, Lady Merel, Unrak heir of Trellheim and Lady Milan _

_You have all been summoned to Riva. We need you all at Riva by Erastide. A lot has happened in Riva that needs your attention. We have also summoned everyone else. This matter is most urgent. And we beg of you to come. _

_You are free to bring your children with you._

_If you can't we understand. But we do really need you at Riva._ _And can you please let our messenger know if you are going to come._

_Signed Kail the Rivan Warder._

They all look at each other. Why was Kail writing the letter and not Garion. There was a lot of mysteries to solve.

"Something must of happened. The question is what", Merel says

"We must go to Riva to find out. Erastide is in 8 weeks. We will leave in 7 weeks. That will give us time to prepare", Anheg says

"I hope everything is alright", Islena says

"I do to", Anheg says

* * *

_**Sendaria: Sendar **_

* * *

"Your Majesty, your Highness a Rivan messenger is here to see you", the herald says to King Fulach and Queen Layla

"Send him in then", King Fulach says

"Your Majesty, Your Highness", the Rivan messenger says with a bow

"What brings you here?" King Fulach asks

"I am here to deliver a message from Riva do you what me to read it too you?" the Rivan man asks

"Yes please. We need to know what is going on in Riva", King Fulach says

_To King Fulach and Queen Layla of Sendaria _

_You have all been summoned to Riva. We need you all at Riva by Erastide. A lot has happened in Riva that needs your immediate attention. We have also summoned everyone else. This matter is most urgent. And we beg of you to come. _

_If you can't we understand. But we do really need you at Riva. And can you please let our messenger know if you are going to come._

_Signed Kail the Rivan Warder._

"That was enlightening", Queen Layla says

"It was too dear. What is going on it Riva?" King Fulach asks the Rivan

"I can't say your Majesty I have been sworn to secrecy. I can't betray my oath to the crown", the Rivan says

"Yes your right you can't thank you for delivering your message and send one back saying we will come in 6 – 7 weeks", King Fulach says

"Thank you very much your Majesty I will get on the next ship to Riva", the Rivan says leaving the room

"There is many questions", said General Brendig

"I know hopefully they will be answered at Riva", King Fulach says

* * *

_**Faldor's Farm: Sendaria**_

* * *

"How can I help you friend?" Faldor says the Rivan

"I am here with a letter for Rundorig and Zubrette", the Rivan replies

"I will go and get them now. Have a seat I'll be back in a minute", Faldor says

True to his word he was back in a couple of minutes with Rundorig and Zubrette.

"Faldor says you have a letter for us?" Zubrette says

"Yes here let me read it too you", the Rivan says taking out the message and being to read.

_To Rundorig and Zubrette,_

_You have all been summoned to Riva. We need you all at Riva by Erastide. A lot has happened in Riva that needs your immediate attention. We have also summoned everyone else. This matter is most urgent. And we beg of you to come. _

_You are also free to bring your children._

_If you can't we understand. But we do really need you at Riva. And can you please let our messenger know if you are going to come._

_Signed Kail the Rivan Warder._

"That doesn't tell us very much", Zubrette says

"I can't say anything more. I took an oath. So are you both coming?" the Rivan asks

"We will. We will leave in 6 weeks", Rundorig says

"I will tell them. Thank you for the food I really must be going", the Rivan says

"Goodbye", they says

"We have so much to do", Zubrette says

"Don't worry everything will be fine", Rundorig says putting an arm around his wife

* * *

_**Arendia: Vo Mimbre **_

* * *

King Korodullin, Queen Mayaserana, Prince Korodullin, Lord Lelldorin, Lady Ariana, Sir Mandorallen and Lady Nerina were all gathered in the throne room as a member of a guard had run ahead and told them to except a Rivan messenger soon, as the messenger was travelling at a gallop.

"The Rivan messenger has arrived", the herald announces

"Send him in", Queen Mayaserana says in a strong voice

"Yes your Majesty", the herald says bowing opening the doors

The Rivan walked in.

"What brings you here messenger of Riva", King Korodullin asks

"Your Majesty's, your Highness, my Lords, my Ladies I have a message for all of you from Riva. When you read the letter I can't tell you anything else. My oath prevents me from doing so", the Rivan says

"An oath must be honoured. Give us your message", Sir Mandorallen says

"Would you like me to read it too all of you. All your letters are basically the same. The only difference is that it tells Sir Mandorallen and Baron Lelldorin of Wildantor to bring their children if they want", the Rivan says

"Then read the message meant for us", Queen Mayaserana says

_To King Korodullin, Queen Mayaserana and Prince Korodullin _

_You have all been summoned to Riva. We need you all at Riva by Erastide. A lot has happened in Riva that needs your immediate attention. We have also summoned everyone else. This matter is most urgent. And we beg of you to come. _

_If you can't we understand. But we do really need you at Riva._ _And can you please let our messenger know if you are going to come._

_Signed Kail the Rivan Warder._

"Why is Garion's signature not there?" Sir Mandorallen asks

"I am sorry I can't tell you as I said I took an oath", the Rivan says

"We must go to them!" Lelldorin says

"We don't know what we are dealing with yet. They don't need us there too Erastide. We will leave here in 5 weeks that will get us there by Erastide. Will that suit you?" King Korodullin says to the Rivan

"Yes that suits us just fine. I must be leaving I am needed at Riva. I will see you there", the Rivan says leaving the room

"Sir Mandorallen, Lord Lelldorin gather your children. We leave for Riva in 5 weeks", Queen Mayaserana says

* * *

_**Drasnia – Boktor**_

* * *

King Kheva and Queen Polkana sat on their throne at Boktor with the Queen Mother Polenn, Prince Kheldar (Silk), Margravine Liselle (Velvet) and the Drasnian head of intelligence Margrave Khendon (Javelin) waiting for the Rivan messenger that the spy's said were coming.

"Are you sure the spies said that a Rivan messenger coming?" Lady Liselle says

"That's what they said I am sure he will be here soon", Javelin says

"The Rivan Messenger has arrived", the herald says

"Send him in", King Kheva says

The Rivan enters the room looking a little worn out.

"Your Majesty's, Your Highnesses, My lady I have a letter for all of you from Riva. Would you like me to read it too you?" the Rivan says

"Of course you can read it to us. But I think Javelin should do it", King Kheva says

"Of course your Majesty", the Rivan says handing over the letter to Javelin

_To King Kheva, Queen Polkana, Queen Mother Polenn, Prince Kheldar and Margravine Liselle, and Margrave Khendon_

_You have all been summoned to Riva. We need you all at Riva by Erastide. A lot has happened in Riva that needs your immediate attention. We have also summoned everyone else. This matter is most urgent. And we beg of you to come. _

_You can all bring your children along with you._

_If you can't we understand. But we do really need you at Riva. And can you please let our messenger know if you are going to come._

_Signed Kail the Rivan Warder._

"Why is it signed by Kail the Rivan Warder and not Garion?" Silk asks

"I can't say your Highness. I have sworn an oath not to reveal anything that has happened at Riva", the Rivan says

"Who else has been summoned?" Velvet asks

"Every King, Queen, Princes, Princess, Emperors and Empresses, Ladys and Lords. That King Belgarion knows", the Rivan replies

"That's a lot of people", Silk says

"What should I report back? Are you all coming?" the Rivan asks

"Yes we will answer the summons. We will come in 5 weeks", King Kheva says

"Thank you your Majesty. I must get back and report back", the Rivan says leaving the room

"Javelin have we got any reports from the Rivan Palace?" Queen Mother Polenn asks

"No your Highness. All reports stopped over a year ago", Javelin says

"Well I think it is best that you come along with us then you will be able to find out whats going on with Kheldar and Liselle at your side", Queen Mother Polenn says

"It will be my pleasure your highness"

* * *

_**Gar Og Nadrak – Yar Nadrak **_

* * *

Yarblek was sitting in his house with a tankan of Ale his wife Teal was working on dinner when there was a knock at the door. Yarblek groans but gets up to answer it. He opens the door to find a Rivan standing there.

"What can I do for you today Rivan?" Yarblek growls

"Yarblek don't be rude. Let him in. He is probably freezing out there", Teal scolds him from the kitchen

"Fine. Come in and tell us what the hell you want", Yarblek says letting him in

"Yarblek!" Teal scolds again

"Fine woman. Would you like some Ale?" Yarblek asks

"No I am only here to deliver a message and what for an answer", the Rivan says

"Read us the message then", Yarblek says

_To Yarblek and Teal of Gar Og Nadrak_

_You have all been summoned to Riva. We need you all at Riva by Erastide. A lot has happened in Riva that needs your immediate attention. We have also summoned everyone else. This matter is most urgent. And we beg of you to come. _

_You can all bring your children along with you._

_If you can't we understand. But we do really need you at Riva. And can you please let our messenger know if you are going to come._

_Signed Kail the Rivan Warder._

"Why do we need to go to Riva?" Yarblek asks

"I can't say. I took an oath. But I must beg of you to come. It is really important", the Rivan says

"We must go they are taking the trouble to come all this way for us", Teal says

"Fine. Tell them we will leave in 4 weeks", Yarblek says grumbling

"I will. Goodnight to you. See you at Riva", the Rivan says leaving

"I wonder what this all is about?" Yarblek says

"We will just have to find out with everyone else. Now how about dinner?"

* * *

_**Tornedra – Tol Honeth**_

* * *

Emperor Ran Bourne XXIV of Tornedra or Varana sat on his throne waiting for the Rivan messenger to be escort into the throne room.

"The Rivan messenger is he your Imperial Majesty", Morin says

"Send him in", Varana says

The Rivan messenger enters looking a little worn from his travels.

"Your Imperial Majesty", the Rivan says bowing

"You look worn out. Would you like some food?" Varana asks

"If it is not too much trouble I have been riding for a while", the Rivan says

"Morin please get some food the Rivan", Varana commands

"At once your Majesty", Morin says bowing and heading out the door

"Why are you here?" Varana asks the messenger

"I have a letter to give your Imperial Majesty", the Rivan says

"When the food comes hand me the letter", Varana says

5 minutes later Morin returns with a plate of food handing it to the Rivan. And the Rivan handing the letter to Varana.

_To Your Imperial Majesty Emperor Ran Bourne XXIV _

_You have all been summoned to Riva. We need you all at Riva by Erastide. A lot has happened in Riva that needs your immediate attention. We have also summoned everyone else. This matter is most urgent. And we beg of you to come. _

_If you can't we understand. But we do really need you at Riva. And can you please let our messenger know if you are going to come._

_Signed Kail the Rivan Warder._

_Now that was interesting Varana thought_

"When do you expect a reply?" Varana asks

"Now your Imperial Majesty the matter is most urgent and I need to get moving I have to go to the Wood of the Dryads on my way in Nyissa", the Rivan says

"I will come to Riva in 5 weeks is that enough time for you?" Varana asks

"Yes your Imperial Majesty. I must go thank you for the food. I really must continue my journey", the Rivan says leaving the room

"Morin please summon my sons we have a lot to talk about this coming trip", Varana says

* * *

_**The Wood of the Dryads **_

* * *

"Your Majesty this man says he has a message from Riva for you and your daughter", Xara says

"Bring him forward", Queen Xantha says in a tired voice as her daughter and grandchildren join her.

"Your Majesty, your Highnesses I bring word from Riva it is in a letter. Would you like me to read it to you?" the Rivan asks

"Yes please", Queen Xantha says

_To Queen Xantha, and Princess Xera,_

_You have all been summoned to Riva. We need you all at Riva by Erastide. A lot has happened in Riva that needs your immediate attention. We have also summoned everyone else. This matter is most urgent. And we beg of you to come. _

_You can all bring your children along with you._

_If you can't we understand. But we do really need you at Riva. And can you please let our messenger know if you are going to come._

_Signed Kail the Rivan Warder._

"Is Ce'Nedra ok?" Xera asks

"I can't say your highness. I took an oath. What is your decision?" the Rivan asks

"Xera you and your children must go. I am too Old to move far from my tree. You must go and represent us", Queen Xantha says

"Of course. I will go to Riva with my children in 5 weeks", Xera says

"As your Highness wishes. Can I ask a favour?" the Rivan asks

"Yes?" Queen Xantha asks

"Can you have someone escort me to the Nyssia border?" the Rivan asks

"We will. Thank you for the messenger", Queen Xantha says as the Rivan leaves with he's escort

* * *

_**Nyissa – Sthiss Tor**_

* * *

"Sadi there is a Rivan here for you", a Nyissan says

"Send him in", Sadi says

"I have a message for you from Riva", the Rivan says

"Let me have it. I haven't had any word from them in months", Sadi says

"Here you go. I need to wait for an answer", the Rivan says handing over the piece of parchment

Sadi raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

_To Sadi Chief Adviser of Nyissa and his wife Sally,_

_You have all been summoned to Riva. We need you all at Riva by Erastide. A lot has happened in Riva that needs your immediate attention. We have also summoned everyone else. This matter is most urgent. And we beg of you to come. _

_You can all bring your children along with you._

_If you can't we understand. But we do really need you at Riva. And can you please let our messenger know if you are going to come._

_Signed Kail the Rivan Warder._

"Why am I needed in Riva?" Sadi asks the Rivan

"I can't say I took an oath. But I can say it is of the most importance that you come", the Rivan says

"Ok. Tell the Rivan Warder I will be there in 5 weeks with my wife and children", Sadi says

"I will good day to you", the Rivan says leaving the room

Sadi sighs he didn't know what was going on at Riva but it had to be big to assemble everyone.

* * *

_**Maragor – Mar Amon**_

* * *

Maragor was now a kingdom again thanks to King Relg and Queen Taiba. They were both corinated as King and Queen of Maragor 10 years ago. The ghosts that once haunted the place were gone and the gold was hidden. Now people could come and go as they pleased. Relg and Taiba had a lot of children. Some of which had children of their own. Most live in Maragor all but Relg and Taiba's eldest son who was the Groim in Ulgoland.

"A messenger has arrived your Majesty's", a herald says

"Please send him in", Queen Taiba says

"Your Majesty's" the messenger says bowing to them

"What news do you bring from Riva?" King Relg asks

"I have bought a letter that I need to read to you. Would you like to hear it?" the messenger asks

"Read it to us", King Relg says

_To King Relg, Queen Taiba and their children of Maragor _

_You have all been summoned to Riva. We need you all at Riva by Erastide. A lot has happened in Riva that needs your immediate attention. We have also summoned everyone else. This matter is most urgent. And we beg of you to come. _

_You can all bring your children along with you._

_If you can't we understand. But we do really need you at Riva. And can you please let our messenger know if you are going to come._

_Signed Kail the Rivan Warder._

"Is Belgarion in trouble?" King Relg asks

"I can't say I took an oath and a oath must be honoured. I am afraid I must have your answer now. I need to make it back to Riva", the Rivan says

"We will go to Riva in 4 weeks. Will that be alright?" Queen Taiba asks

"It will your Majesty. I must be on my way back to Riva. Thank you for your time your Majesty's", the Rivan says leaving

"I wonder what is going on?" King Relg mutters

"We will find out together", Queen Taibia says taking Relg's hand

* * *

_**Ulgoland – Prolgu**_

* * *

"Holy Groim there is a messenger is here from Riva", a Ulgo male says

"Send him in", the young Groim says

The Ulgo bows and leaves a minute later he is back with a Rivan man who looked exhausted.

"What brings a Rivan to Prolgu?" the Groim asks

"I have a message for you oh Holy Groim", the Rivan says bowing

"Then read the message out", the Groim says

_To the Holy Groim of Prolgu, Ulgoland,_

_You have all been summoned to Riva. We need you all at Riva by Erastide. A lot has happened in Riva that needs your immediate attention. We have also summoned everyone else. This matter is most urgent. And we beg of you to come. _

_If you can't we understand. But we do really need you at Riva. And can you please let our messenger know if you are going to come._

_Signed Kail the Rivan Warder. _

"Why am I needed at Riva?" the Groim asks the messenger

"I can't say but it is urgent you come. Everyone is hopefully going to be there", the Rivan says

"I will go. Tell King Belgarion that I will be there is 5 weeks", the Groim says

"I will your Holyness", the Rivan says bowing before leaving the room

"Are you really going?" a Ulgo asks

"Yes. This must be urgent for me to be summoned", the Groim replies

"I will search for some guards to take with you on your journey", the Ulgo says

"Thank you that would be much appreciated", the young Groim replies

* * *

_**Cthol Murgos - Rak Urga **_

* * *

King Urgit, Queen Prala, The Queen Mother Tamazin and Lord Oskatat were sitting in the throne room waiting for a messenger who was arriving by ship.

"I wonder what this messenger is bringing us?" King Urgit wonders out loud

"We will see in a minute. I think I hear them coming", Oskatat says opening the door letting a Rivan in

"What can I do for you young Rivan today?" King Urgit asks

"I bare a message for your Majesty's and your Highnesses. Would you like me to read it to you?" he asks the King

"Yes I am. Wondering what Garion has to say to me", Urgit says

_To King Urgit, Queen Prala, The Queen Mother Tamazin and Lord Oskatat of Cthol Murgos,_

_You have all been summoned to Riva. We need you all at Riva by Erastide. A lot has happened in Riva that needs your immediate attention. We have also summoned everyone else. This matter is most urgent. And we beg of you to come. _

_You can all bring your children along with you._

_If you can't we understand. But we do really need you at Riva. And can you please let our messenger know if you are going to come._

_Signed Kail the Rivan Warder. _

"Why didn't Garion write it?" King Urgit asks the messenger

"I can't say I took an oath", the Rivan says

"We can't make him brake his oath", Queen Prala says

"No we can't. Can you tell the Rivan Warder that we will be there by Erastide. We will leave here in two weeks that will get us there on time", King Urgit says

"I will tell him your Majesty. I will see you all then", the Rivan says bowing and leaving the room

* * *

_**Mallorean Empire – Mal Zeth**_

* * *

"How far is the messenger away?" Emperor Zakath asks

"He arrived by ship a day ago he should be here any minute", Chief Brador says, "I'll go out and check"

Brador leaves the room and is back in a minute with a Rivan.

"Your Imperial Majesty's", the Rivan says bowing to Emperor Zakath and Empress Cyradis

"What can I go for Riva today?" Emperor Zakath asks

"I have a message for you from Riva. Do you want me to read it to you?" the Rivan asks

"Yes. I want to know what is going on at Riva it has been ages since we have heard from them", Emperor Zakath says  
_To his Imperial Majesty Emperor Zakath, Empress Cyradis, Chief Brador and Commander Atesca_

_You have all been summoned to Riva. We need you all at Riva by Erastide. A lot has happened in Riva that needs your immediate attention. We have also summoned everyone else. This matter is most urgent. And we beg of you to come. _

_You can all bring your children along with you._

_If you can't we understand. But we do really need you at Riva. And can you please let our messenger know if you are going to come._

_Signed Kail the Rivan Warder_

"Why is it signed the Rivan Warder?" Emperor Zakath asks

"I can't say. I took an oath", the Rivan says

"An oath must be honoured Zakath", Empress Cyradis says

"I know. When must we be there?" Emperor Zakath asks

"You must leave with me on the next tide if we want to make it to Riva on time. It will take us 5 weeks to get to Riva. That's when we need to be there", the Rivan says

"Commander Atesca see to the guard. We will leave tomorrow for the port. Send a runner ahead and tell them to ready the imperial ship", Emperor Zakath orders

"It will be as my Imperial Majesty commanders", Commander Atesca says bowing and leaving the room

"We will make up a room for you tonight and food. We leave in the morning", Emperor Zakath says to the Rivan

"Thank you your Imperial Majesty", the Rivan says as a maid leads him to his room

"I wonder what is going on", Emperor Zakath ponders

"We will find out. Hopefully it is nothing serious", Empress Cyradis says

"I hope so too"

* * *

**Algaria - Stronghold **

* * *

King Cho-Hag and Queen Silar sat on their throne with Hetter and his wife Adara, Ancient Belgarath and his wife Lady Poledra, Durnik and Lady Polgara, Ancient Beldin and his wife Vella, Ancient Beltira and Ancient Belkira. Their children were running about the stronghold. They had heard that a messenger was coming so they all gathered and waited.

"I wonder what this is about", Ancient Belkira wonders

"Who knows I wish they would hurry up", Ancient Belgarath says not happy to be woken up from a deep sleep.

"The messenger is here. Do you want me to send him in?" the servant asks

"Send him in", King Cho-Hag says

A minute later a Rivan comes in.

"Your Majesty's, Your highnesses, my lady's and my lords. I bare a message from Riva do you want me to read it to you?" the Rivan asks

"Read it to us. It has been forever since we heard from Riva", Lady Polgara says

"At once Lady Polgara" the Rivan says pulls out a piece of parchment .

_To King Cho-Hag, Queen Silar, Prince Hetter, Lady Adara, Ancient Belgarath and his wife Lady Poledra, Durnik and Lady Polgara, Ancient Beldin and his wife Vella, Ancient Beltira and Ancient Belkira_

_You have all been summoned to Riva. We need you all at Riva by Erastide. A lot has happened in Riva that needs your immediate attention. We have also summoned everyone else. This matter is most urgent. And we beg of you to come. _

_You can all bring your children along with you._

_If you can't we understand. But we do really need you at Riva. And can you please let our messenger know if you are going to come._

_Signed Kail the Rivan Warder_

"Why is it signed Kail?' Adara asks

"I can't say my lady. I took an oath to the crown not to reveal anything that has happened at Riva. Will you all honour the call?" the Rivan says

"I want to go. I haven't seen Garion, Ce,Nedra and their children in ages. I have blamed myself at not getting in contact with them. Now is my chance to talk to them again and introduce them to my children", Lady Polgara says

Everyone else nods their heads.  
"We will come. Tell the Rivan Warder that we will leave in 5 weeks. We will be at Riva by Erastide", King Cho-Hag says

"As your Majesty commands. I better get on my way. Can I please buy a horse of you?" the Rivan asks

"Of course. If you go to the stables someone will help you", King Cho-Hag says

Once the Rivan left the room they had a discussion about why Garion didn't write to them. But they couldn't come up with anything. They would all just have to wait and see what awaits them at Riva...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
